Modèle:Ep
} | Iron man | iron man | Iron Man = Iron Man | L'Incroyable Hulk | l'incroyable Hulk | L'incroyable Hulk = L'Incroyable Hulk | Iron Man 2 | Iron Man 2 = Iron Man 2 | Thor (film) | Thor = Thor | Capitaine America : Le Premier Vengeur | Captain America - First Avenger | Captain America : First Avenger = Captain America : First Avenger | Marvel's Avengers | Avengers (film) | Avengers = Avengers | Iron Man 3 | Iron Man 3 = Iron Man 3 | Thor 2 | Thor : The Dark World | Thor : Un monde obscur | Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres | Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres = Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres | Captain America : The Winter Soldier | Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver = Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver | Guardians of the Galaxy | Les Gardiens de la Galaxie = Les Gardiens de la Galaxie | Avengers 2 | Avengers : Age of Ultron | Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron = Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron | L'homme-Fourmi | Ant-man | Ant-Man = Ant-Man | Captain America 3 | Captain America : Civil War = Captain America : Civil War | Doctor Strange | Doctor Strange = Doctor Strange | Guardiens of the galaxy: Vol 2 | Les Gardiens de la Galaxie 2 | Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Vol. 2 = Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Vol. 2 | spider-man : homecoming | SpiderMan : Homecoming | Spider-Man : Homecoming = Spider-Man : Homecoming | Thor : Ragnarok | Thor : Ragnarok = Thor : Ragnarok | Black Panther (film) | Black Panther = Black Panther | Avengers 3 | Avengers : Infinity War | Avengers : Infinity War = Avengers : Infinity War | Ant-Man & the Wasp | Ant-man and the Wasp | Ant-Man and the Wasp = Ant-Man and the Wasp | Captain Marvel = Captain Marvel | Avengers 4 = [[]] | Inhumans = Inhumans | Des hommes et des dieux | Pilot | pilot | AoS-1x01 | AoS-101 = Des hommes et des dieux | Otages en plein ciel | 0-8-4 | AoS-1x02 | AoS-102 = Otages en plein ciel | Gravitonium (épisode) | The Asset | AoS-1x03 | AoS-103 = Gravitonium | Dans l'œil de l'espion | Eye-Spy | AoS-1x04 | AoS-104 = Dans l'œil de l'espion | Scorch | Girl in the Flower Dress | AoS-1x05 | AoS-105 = Scorch | Virus alien | F.Z.Z.T. | AoS-1x06 | AoS-106 = Virus alien | Roulette russe | The Hub | AoS-1x07 | AoS-107 = Roulette russe | Le Dernier Guerrier | The Well | AoS-1x08 | AoS-108 = Le Dernier Guerrier | Le Fantôme | Repairs | AoS-1x09 | AoS-109 = Le Fantôme | Super Soldats | The Bridge | AoS-1x10 | AoS-110 = Super Soldats | Les Arcanes du souvenir | The Magical Place | AoS-1x11 | AoS-111 = Les Arcanes du souvenir | Les Mauvais Génies | Seeds | AoS-1x12 | AoS-112 = Les Mauvais Génies | Projet Deathlok | T.R.A.C.K.S. | AoS-1x13 | AoS-113 = Projet Deathlok | T.A.H.I.T.I. | T.A.H.I.T.I. | AoS-1x14 | AoS-114 = T.A.H.I.T.I. | Yes Men | Lorelei (épisode) | AoS-1x15 | AoS-115 = Lorelei | Haute Trahison | End of the Beginning | AoS-1x16 | AoS-116 = Haute Trahison | Le Retour de l'HYDRE | Turn, Turn, Turn | AoS-1x17 | AoS-117 = Le Retour de l'HYDRE | Protocole éclipse totale | Providence | AoS-1x18 | AoS-118 = Protocole éclipse totale | Pour elle | The Only Light in the Darkness | AoS-1x19 | AoS-119 = Pour elle | Un ennemi si proche | Nothing Personal | AoS-1x20 | AoS-120 = Un ennemi si proche | Mission à l'ancienne | Ragtag | AoS-1x21 | AoS-121 = Mission à l'ancienne | Le Commencement de la fin | Beginning of the End | AoS-1x22 | AoS-122 = Le Commencement de la fin | Les Héros de l'ombre | Shadows | AoS-2x01 | AoS-201 = Les Héros de l'ombre | La Chasse | Heavy Is the Head | AoS-2x02 | AoS-202 = La Chasse | L'Homme de Glace | Making Friends and Influencing People | AoS-2x03 | AoS-203 = L'Homme de Glace | Volte Face | I Will Face My Enemy | AoS-2x04 | AoS-204 = Volte Face | L'Ennemi commun | A Hen in the Wolf House | AoS-2x05 | AoS-205 = L'Ennemi commun | Le Bien contre le mal | A Fractured House | AoS-2x06 | AoS-206 = Le Bien contre le mal | La Mémoire dans la peau | The Writing on the Wall | AoS-2x07 | AoS-207 = La Mémoire dans la peau | Frères ennemis | The Things We Bury | AoS-2x08 | AoS-208 = Frères ennemis | La Cité perdue | …Ye Who Enter Here | AoS-2x09 | AoS-209 = La Cité perdue | Transformation | What They Become | AoS-2x10 | AoS-210 = Transformation | Répliques | Aftershocks | AoS-2x11 | AoS-211 = Répliques | Mémoire d'Asgardienne | Who You Really Are | AoS-2x12 | AoS-212 = Mémoire d'Asgardienne | La Vengeance de Cal | One of Us | AoS-2x13 | AoS-213 = La Vengeance de Cal | Le Vrai SHIELD | Love in the Time of Hydra | AoS-2x14 | AoS-214 = Le Vrai SHIELD | Sécession | One Door Closes | AoS-2x15 | AoS-215 = Sécession | Au-delà de la brume | Afterlife | AoS-2x16 | AoS-216 = Au-delà de la brume | Melinda | Melinda | AoS-2x17 | AoS-217 = Melinda | Connais ton ennemi | The Frenemy of My Enemy | AoS-2x18 | AoS-218 = Connais ton ennemi | Les Six Fantastiques | The Dirty Half Dozen | AoS-2x19 | AoS-219 = Les Six Fantastiques | Cicatrices | Scars | AoS-2x20 | AoS-220 = Cicatrices | Incontrôlables | S.O.S.: Part One | AoS-2x21 | AoS-221 = Incontrôlables | Sans merci | S.O.S.: Part Two | AoS-2x22 | AoS-222 = Sans merci | Les Lois de la nature | Laws of Nature | AoS-3x01 | AoS-301 = Les Lois de la nature | Le Portail | Purpose in the Machine | AoS-3x02 | AoS-302 = Le Portail | Le Genre inhumain | A Wanted (Inhu)man | AoS-3x03 | AoS-303 = Le Genre inhumain | Devils You Know | Lash (épisode) | AoS-3x04 | AoS-304 = Lash | 4722 heures | 4,722 Hours | AoS-3x05 | AoS-305 = 4722 heures | Le Monstre à l'intérieur | Among Us Hide… | AoS-3x06 | AoS-306 = Le Monstre à l'intérieur | La Théorie du chaos | Chaos Theory | AoS-3x07 | AoS-307 = La Théorie du chaos | La Genèse du mal | Many Heads, One Tale | AoS-3x08 | AoS-308 = La Genèse du mal | Closure | Prêt à tout | AoS-3x09 | AoS-309 = Prêt à tout | Maveth (épisode) | AoS-3x10 | AoS-310 = Maveth | D'un battement de cœur | Bouncing Back | AoS-3x11 | AoS-311 = D'un battement de cœur | Symposium | The Inside Man | AoS-3x12 | AoS-312 = Symposium | | Parting Shot | AoS-3x13 | AoS-313 = Parting Shot | | Watchdogs (épisode) | AoS-3x14 | AoS-314 = Watchdogs | | Spacetime | AoS-3x15 | AoS-315 = Spacetime | | Paradise Lost | AoS-3x16 | AoS-316 = Paradise Lost | | The Team | AoS-3x17 | AoS-317 = The Team | | The Singularity | AoS-3x18 | AoS-318 = The Singularity | | Failed Experiments | AoS-3x19 | AoS-319 = Failed Experiments | | Emancipation | AoS-3x20 | AoS-320 = Emancipation | | Absolution | AoS-3x21 | AoS-321 = Absolution | | Ascension | AoS-3x22 | AoS-322 = Ascension | | The Ghost | AoS-4x01 | AoS-401 = The Ghost | | Meet the New Boss | AoS-4x02 | AoS-402 = Meet the New Boss | | Uprising | AoS-4x03 | AoS-403 = Uprising | | Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire | AoS-4x04 | AoS-404 = Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire | | Lockup | AoS-4x05 | AoS-405 = Lockup | | The Good Samaritan | AoS-4x06 | AoS-406 = The Good Samaritan | | Deals with Our Devils | AoS-4x07 | AoS-407 = Deals with Our Devils | | The Laws of Inferno Dynamics | AoS-4x08 | AoS-408 = The Laws of Inferno Dynamics | | Broken Promises | AoS-4x09 | AoS-409 = Broken Promises | | AoS-4x10 | AoS-410 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x11 | AoS-411 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x12 | AoS-412 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x13 | AoS-413 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x14 | AoS-414 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x15 | AoS-415 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x16 | AoS-416 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x17 | AoS-417 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x18 | AoS-418 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x19 | AoS-419 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x20 | AoS-420 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x21 | AoS-421 = inconnu | | | AoS-4x22 | AoS-422 = inconnu | Ceci n'est pas la fin | Now Is Not the End | Agent Carter-1x01 | Agent Carter-101 = Ceci n'est pas la fin | Le Léviathan approche | Bridge and Tunnel | Agent Carter-1x02 | Agent Carter-102 = Le Léviathan approche | Chacun ses secrets | Time and Tide | Agent Carter-1x03 | Agent Carter-103 = Chacun ses secrets | Le Bouton Blitzkrieg | The Blitzkrieg Button | Agent Carter-1x04 | Agent Carter-104 = Le Bouton Blitzkrieg | Le Plafond de fer | The Iron Ceiling | Agent Carter-1x05 | Agent Carter-105 = Le Plafond de fer | Le Péché originel | A Sin To Err | Agent Carter-1x06 | Agent Carter-106 = Le Péché originel | Situation critique | SNAFU | Agent Carter-1x07 | Agent Carter-107 = Situation critique | La Rage | Valediction | Agent Carter-1x08 | Agent Carter-108 = La Rage | La Dame du lac | The Lady in the Lake | Agent Carter-2x01 | Agent Carter-201 = La Dame du lac | Un aperçu des ténèbres | A View in the Dark | Agent Carter-2x02 | Agent Carter-202 = Un aperçu des ténèbres | Le Meilleur de soi | Better Angels | Agent Carter-2x03 | Agent Carter-203 = Le Meilleur de soi | Écran de fumée | Smoke and Mirrors | Agent Carter-2x04 | Agent Carter-204 = Écran de fumée | Les Têtes nucléaires | The Atomic Job | Agent Carter-2x05 | Agent Carter-205 = Les Têtes nucléaires | Le Conseil | Life of the Party | Agent Carter-2x06 | Agent Carter-206 = Le Conseil | Les Monstres | Monsters | Agent Carter-2x07 | Agent Carter-207 = Les Monstres | Aux frontières du mystère | The Edge of Mystery | Agent Carter-2x08 | Agent Carter-208 = Aux frontières du mystère | Un petit pas de danse | A Little Song and Dance | Agent Carter-2x09 | Agent Carter-209 = Un petit pas de danse | Clap de fin | Hollywood Ending | Agent Carter-2x10 | Agent Carter-210 = Clap de fin | Into the Ring | Sur le ring | Daredevil-101 = Sur le ring | Cut Man | l'Homme blessé | Daredevil-102 = L'Homme blessé | Rabbit in a Snow Storm | Un lapin dans une tempête de neige | Daredevil-103 = Un lapin dans une tempête de neige | In the Blood | Liens de sang | Dardevil-104 = Liens de sang | Un monde en feu | World on Fire | Dardevil-105 = Un monde en feu | Condamné | Condemned | Dardevil-106 = Condamné | Stick (épisode) | Stick (épisode) | Dardevil-107 = Stick | Jeu d'ombre | Shadows in the Glass | Dardevil-108 = Jeu d'ombre | L'Habit du Diable |''Speak of the Devil'' | Dardevil-109 = L'Habit du Diable | Nelson contre Murdock | Nelson vs Murdock | Dardevil-110 = Nelson contre Murdock | La Marche des vertueux | The Path of Righteous | Dardevil-111 = La Marche des vertueux | Ceux qui restent | The Ones We Leave Behind | Dardevil-112 = Ceux qui restent | Daredevil (épisode) | Daredevil (épisode) | Dardevil-113 = Daredevil | AKA La soirée filles | AKA Ladies Night | Jessica Jones-101 = AKA La soirée filles | AKA Le syndrome de l'écrasement | AKA Crush Syndrome | Jessica Jones-102 = AKA Le syndrome de l'écrasement | AKA Grâce au whisky | AKA It's Called Whiskey | Jessica Jones-103 = AKA Grâce au whisky | AKA 99 amis | AKA 99 Friends | Jessica Jones-104 = AKA 99 amis | AKA Le sandwich m'a sauvé la vie | AKA The Sandwich Saved Me | Jessica Jones-105 = AKA Le sandwich m'a sauvé la vie | AKA Vous avez gagné ! | AKA You're a Winner! | Jessica Jones-106 = AKA Vous avez gagné ! | AKA Les pires pervers | AKA Top Shelf Perverts | Jessica Jones-107 = AKA Les pires pervers | AKA Que ferait Jessica | AKA WWJD? | Jessica Jones-108 = AKA Que ferait Jessica ? | AKA Le banc de touche | AKA Sin Bin | Jessica Jones-109 = AKA Le banc de touche | AKA Les coups de canif | AKA 1,000 Cuts | Jessica Jones-110 = AKA Les coups de canif | AKA Les cachets bleus | AKA I've Got the Blues | Jessica Jones-111 = AKA Les cachets bleus | AKA Fais la queue comme tout le monde | AKA Take a Bloody Number | Jessica Jones-112 = AKA Fais la queue comme tout le monde | AKA Fais-moi un sourire | AKA Smile | Jessica Jones-113 = AKA Fais-moi un sourire | Pan ! | Bang | Daredevil-201 = Pan ! | Sous les balles | Dogs to a Gunfight | Daredevil-202 = Sous les balles | Le Gratin de New York | New York's Finest | Daredevil-203 = Le Gratin de New York | Piécettes et petite monnaie | Penny and Dime | Dardevil-204 = Piécettes et petite monnaie | Kinbaku | Kinbaku | Dardevil-205 = Kinbaku | Repentirs | Regrets Only | Dardevil-206 = Repentirs | Semper Fidelis | Semper Fidelis | Dardevil-207 = Semper Fidelis | Ultime coupable | Guilty as Sin | Dardevil-208 = Ultime coupable | Sept minutes au paradis | Seven Minutes in Heaven | Dardevil-209 = Sept minutes au paradis | L'Homme confiné | The Man in The Box | Dardevil-210 = L'Homme confiné | .380 | .380 | Dardevil-211 = .380 | L'Obscurité au bout du tunnel | The Dark at the End of the Tunnels | Dardevil-212 = L'Obscurité au bout du tunnel | Une froide journée en enfer | A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen | Dardevil-213 = Une froide journée en enfer | | Moment of Truth | Luke Cage-101 = Moment of Truth | Code of the Streets | Luke Cage-102 = Code of the Streets | Who’s Gonna Take the Weight? | Luke Cage-103 = Who’s Gonna Take the Weight? | Step in the Arena | Luke Cage-104 = Step in the Arena | Just to Get a Rep | Luke Cage-105 = Just to Get a Rep | Suckas Need Bodyguards | Luke Cage-106 = Suckas Need Bodyguards | Manifest | Luke Cage-107 = Manifest | Blowin' Up the Spot | Luke Cage-108 = Blowin' Up the Spot | DWYCK | Luke Cage-109 = DWYCK | Take it Personal | Luke Cage-110 = Take it Personal | Now You're Mine | Luke Cage-111 = Now You're Mine | Soliloquy of Chaos | Luke Cage-112 = Soliloquy of Chaos | You Know My Steez | Luke Cage-113 = You Know My Steez | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}